


并非秘密游戏

by hydrviolence



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>似乎每次看JCS的视频感觉都不一样，所以，这次她穿绿……<br/>对宗教不了解。只是对音乐剧的感觉。其实是喜欢写穿不同颜色衣服的Mary。</p>
            </blockquote>





	并非秘密游戏

她穿橙色，或者宝蓝，或者鹅黄，或者绿色。眼下她穿绿色，墨绿，配她的绿眼睛、苍白脸、黑色直发和重度表情缺乏。

重度表情缺乏的她坐在她的床垫上，串她的珠子。她总是在串珠子，把彩色珠子串在细线上，也许是做串珠项链，也许是做串珠手链，做好以后拿到城中市集上卖了换钱；也许她只是为串珠子而串珠子，串起来，然后拆散，再串起来，再拆掉，如此反复。

眼下，在他们占据的地方——弃置于城南荒地上的报废飞行器中，再也飞不起来飞行器里，在第三层中部没有窗子的舱房里，她坐在地上的床垫上，串她的珠子，瘦长的手指摆弄着珠子，抬手让线头穿过珠孔，视线随着珠子顺细线落下，再升起，看着手指拿起的新珠子。红色、紫色、绿色、另一颗绿色、黑色、黄色、灰色，大的和小的，既无规则又无美感地串起来。她串着珠子，坐在床垫上。穿白的人把头枕在她的腿上，睡着。

穿白，似乎是某种规则，那个人总是穿白。

他——穿红色薄外套的人，站在门口，他已经在那里站了一阵了，低头看着穿绿的人和穿白的人，在红外套上抹了抹手心。

她继续串珠子。

“我有话，要和他说。”他说。

“你要说什么？”她问，看着珠子落下。

“谈谈，我需要和他谈谈。”

她把视线从珠子上转开，直盯着他的脸。“你到底要怎么样？为什么你非要折磨他，让他受苦？”定定地看着人是她的另一特征，定在他身上的目光像落下来的铅垂。

“我没想让他受苦。”他反驳。

然后他们都注意到，穿白的人已经醒了。他正睁着眼睛，仰着脸看着他们俩。

“他有话跟你说。”她说低头对穿白的人说，把手放在他的额头上，只放了一下又抬起来。利落地动手把串好的珠链、细线和散珠子收进小筐里，从床垫上站起来，擦着穿红的人身边走出舱房。

 

 

他——穿红的人，关上舱房的门。

“坐下，坐在这里。”穿白的人说。

于是他在床垫边上坐下。

穿白的人把壶里的水倒进杯里，把杯子放在穿红的人面前。

“她说，我这是在折磨你，使你痛苦。但我只是……”他不知道该如何把自己的想法和感受说出来，“我只是希望……”

“希望什么？”

“希望……大概是希望你没事，得到某种意义上的幸存……你，仍然是你……”

“幸存？”

“嗯。”

“我们获得某种幸存，只是未必在这里。”

“我知道，我知道。你一贯说的。”穿红的人说。

“我一贯说的……”穿白的重复着，“如果你相信我说的，就不会说你方才说的话了。”

“大概是吧。我相信你说的话，但并不完全相信你必须说的话。”穿红的人转着手中的杯子，话题一转，突兀地问道，“你爱她吗？”

“嗯。”穿白的人回答，“她爱我。她想要爱我，但并不知道该怎样。”

“那你爱我吗？”直截了当。

穿白的人没有回答。

“哦，当然。”穿红的人替他回答，“爱，那是你要做的，你存在的目的、你的使命、你被创造出来的原因。毕竟你并不是人类，只是一段被制造出来程序，执行爱一个一个的人的任务。”

“但是，你，被称为‘人类’的，也是一样，被他创造出来的，可以自行繁殖再生的程序。”

“我有选择，你没得选。”穿红的人耸耸肩，“只有去爱一条路，你爱我，因为你被设定为爱我，除此之外别无其他选项，只有一条道走到头。”

“不。”穿白的人垂下眼睑，轻声说，“不是这样。我有选择，他给我选择的自由，我可以选择。”

“你会按照他的意愿选。”穿红的人说，喝掉杯子里的水，感到一肚子怒气。

穿白的人没有否认。

穿红的人若有所思地咬着指甲边，他可以给他选择，给他真正的选择。

 

 

即将结束的晚上。他——穿红色薄外套的人，在暗处看着那个穿白的人。

他记得喧嚣的广场上的人群、扬起的灰尘、似乎很喧闹的歌声，阳光强烈得令人眩晕，穿白的人微笑的时候，他也跟着微笑起来，他捧起他的手，亲吻他的指背，抬起视线就看到他眼睛，清澈得直触池底，又像阳光的源头一样遥不可及。

那个人总是穿白。他穿白，似乎是某种规则。

眼下没有阳光，穿白的人在遭萎病荒芜了的苹果园里，独自一人。白色的衣服在扭曲的树干之间，在枝桠的阴影之间。他垂着头，垂着眼睑和睫毛，双手合在胸前。穿红的人藏在树后偷偷看着，看不到他的眼睛。晚餐的时候他们吵了一架，穿白的指责他出卖他。对穿红的人来说，对遭到指责半是高兴和解脱，半是恼火。他爱他，所以他要让他能够恨他。如今，穿白的人当真恨上他了，他本该满意。可又不由自主地恼火，为了穿白的人居然不能领会自己的心意而恼火。穿白的人本该明白，本该理解他的用心，这是个悖论，如果穿白的人理解他的用意，他的用意就毫无意义，达不到目的。他要让他恨自己，又无法忍受他真的恨自己。

自相矛盾，穿红的人对自己说。现在再想什么都毫无用处，只剩下无可避免的最后一步。之后，他的目的将达到。穿白的人会因出卖而恨他，那是自然的、正常的感情反应，现在我们会知道……选择……

他从树后走出来。

穿白的人扭过头来看着他，已经知道将会发生什么。

他走到穿白的人面前，穿白的人垂下眼睑。他不想再看到他吗？他不想再看到他也是应该的。

他把手搭在穿白的人肩上，向前略微探了探身，像灰尘一样轻轻吻那个穿白的人。

“一定要用一个吻背叛？”他听到穿白的人这样说。

是的，他在心里回应。现在，你可以恨我了。

穿白的人回吻了他，轻且不安的吻。在那个吻结束之后，穿白的人用双臂搂住他，拥抱他，把头靠在他的肩上，也让他把头靠在自己肩上，似乎永不会分离。似乎是怜悯对方也怜悯自己，于是可以导入宽恕，接着是某种近于爱的东西。

他们像从同一噩梦中惊醒的两个小孩拥抱着对方。直到被分开。

 

 

他——穿红的人颤栗着，看着穿白的人被带走，唯一的感受是悔恨，唯一想做的是换回那人的生命。

在一段时间之后，实际上是在他试图用自己的性命换取他的性命但遭到失败之后。穿红的人才意识到，他中了圈套。

他给他下了套。到了这个时候，回忆起亲吻感觉类似饮下毒药，冰凉的药顺着嗓子流下，像顺着线滑落的珠子。温柔的手臂是绞上喉咙的绳子。他知道穿白的人并不曾想谋杀他，拥抱只是拥抱。

但是，他进了圈套；现在，他完了。

在他们曾经交谈的舱房里，穿红的人坐在地上的垫子上。整个报废的飞船里只有他一个，空荡荡的，穿绿的人以及其他人不知出了何处。舱房，和他，显得格外像是被遗弃了。不知何处有只尚未报废的时钟咔嗒作响，指针绕轴转动，一圈又一圈。他仰身躺倒在垫子上，看着天花板，手里握着枪。时钟的咔嗒声在空飞船里回荡，指针走着，按发条、齿轮们和其他零件们限定的间隔走着，没有走向任何地方。

他过去所作的，他的出卖，他以为出于自己的意愿、自己的选择，只不过是他的意愿。他以为是自己在为穿白的人提供的选择，是他为穿白的人提供的选择。那是穿白的人做出的选择，还是他的要求？他的选择，还是他的选择？穿白的人选择那一项，还是穿白的人必然选择那一项？一切都是混乱的，无法分辨清楚，他不理解。或者他理解但拒绝接受。去爱一个一个的人，类似于一种规定。该死的规定。

现在，他——穿红的人，他会选择彻底毁灭，他要这样，只有一条路可走。

穿白的人选择爱他，那么他就必须拒绝这种爱。他爱他，而从现在起，他要恨他。

“你爱我吗？”他在心里问那个穿白的人。爱吗？爱吗？但我恨你。我恨你、恨你、恨你，我用我的生命恨你，用死亡恨你，用所有腐败的尸体和仍然保留的记忆恨你。现在我能对你说的话只有诅咒和讽刺，只有嘲笑。他想着。即使知道嘲笑是虚假的嘲笑，知道嘲笑毫无力度，他仍然要嘲笑那个穿白的人，现在他确确实实想要让他痛苦，他恨他。

可他爱那个穿白的人，那么爱他。

 

 

完


End file.
